When a user purchases a mobile communication device (“mobile device”), the mobile device normally cannot operate on a communication network until it has been activated on the network.
Traditional systems and methods of activating mobile devices involve the use of an activation code, which is obtained by the user from a network operator or service provider. In order to activate the mobile device, the user must typically first communicate a unique mobile device number to the network operator via an alternate form of communication. This initial communication is usually telephone-based, but may instead be accomplished through email or a different network such as the World Wide Web or Internet.
In the case of telephone-based activation, the user must provide the network operator with activation information by voice over a telephone, which is an immensely error-prone and time-consuming means of activation. The activation information varies with particular mobile devices and networks, but usually includes at least the unique mobile device number and often also includes user billing and charging information. Some automated telephone-based systems use touch tones to allow the user to enter the activation information using a telephone keypad, but this is also an extremely error-prone and time-consuming means of activation.
These difficulties are compounded by the often lengthy delay in activation, which may involve a further return call by the network operator to the user at a telephone number specified by the user to provide an activation code to the user. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, activation codes and the task of entering such a code into a mobile device vary significantly between different devices, networks and service providers. A user may therefore require further guidance from a network operator to properly enter the activation code manually into the mobile device.
Some mobile device vendors and service providers attempt to alleviate the above problems by having a sales person activate a new device at the point of sale. Although the activation is performed for the user by another person, the user must normally wait while the activation is completed in order to provide required personal and billing information. Thus, whether the actual activation process is performed by the user or by a person acting on behalf of the user, mobile device activation remains a time consuming process for the user.
The preceding description relates primarily to initial activation of a mobile device. It should be appreciated that similar problems and delays are experienced by a user each time the user wishes to add, remove or modify any mobile device-related services offered by a network operator.
There remains a need for a system and method of activating a mobile device essentially “right out of the box”, by which a user can activate the mobile device without a complicated or time-consuming activation scheme.
There remains a further more general need for a system and method which allows a user to manage device services directly on a mobile device.